We Selfish Two
by THE Candy Junkie
Summary: After a terrible car accident, Roxas is left without any family, on one. Until his savior, an odd red head, offers him a warm home and comforting friendship. But how will that friendship evolve? R&R. Rated for later chapters. AkuRoku! Yaoiness! Ch.5 up!
1. The beginning

_Title- We Selfish Two._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters associated it with it._

_Now then, enjoy:3_

_Oh yeah. Roxas's POV. It may change. But I'll be sure to tell you. _

_

* * *

__It's so dark. Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. Really, I can't feel anything either. Where is everyone? Where am I? Hello? Is anyone there? Please…someone…help me. Please…_

My eyes would only open half way then, the lids feeling as if they were made of lead. Though my vision wouldn't seem to come back. My body ached, and my throat was hoarse as I tried to scream. I stayed silent. Though after a few moments, I finally saw what was before me. Flames, wreckage.

_What had happened? _

I felt awful. But I couldn't remember anything. I tried so hard to remember, but it only hurt my throbbing head even more. Pulling myself up the best I could, leaning my aching and bleeding body against, what appeared to be, the car's door. Though now separated from the car that I was in only moments ago. Flashes of memories were now coming back. I remembered going out with my parents and my twin brother. It was family night, and we were going to a nice restaurant, maybe ice-cream after. I had been craving sea-salt ice cream. And now that odd taste filled my dried mouth.

Then I remembered the crash, the truck had com from nowhere. Moving at an immense speed. Slamming with ease into our small car. My eyes widened, the blue dull as my memories came slamming me in the face. I looked around quickly, only making the cuts sting more at the fast movement. I couldn't see anything but flames and metal surrounding me.

_Where was my family? Mum? Dad? Sora?! _

Eyes staying wide, I tried my best, pulling myself off the dirty street. My bones ached, probably from the impact of being thrown out of the car. I had tons of cuts all over me, bleeding and staining my clothes, my face, my blond hair. Covered in sweat from the stress of walking now. I still couldn't see anyone. I was beginning to panic. Becoming desperate, I had to find someone. I had to get help. It was late, but someone still should of passed the wreckage.

_Any normal person would try to help, right? _

My breathing was turning into panting as I put more stress on my beat up body. Searching with my heart through the carnage of the crash.

My vision was again fading, though I shook my head violently, keeping myself awake and in even more pain. But I was too weak, I gave in to the darkness. Falling onto the hard pavement. But not soon enough to not see the odd color of red coming towards me. It was a person.

" Thank goodness."

I was barely able to whisper the few words hoarsely as I fell. Colliding with the oddly cold ground. Feeling someone try to pick me up or wake me maybe. I couldn't move though. It hurt too much. I then only faintly heard words, they sounded far away.

" Hey! Hey! Wake up! Don't die, I'm going to get help! Hey?!"

My eyes came open slowly. Barely taking in the plain surroundings of the hospital room. My blue eyes became wide then. My petite body jolting up in a fluid motion, pulling on the many IV wires, and also bringing back the aching pain the filled my entire body. I cringed violently, panting as I lowered myself to the comfort of the bed, breathing slowly, the pain fading slightly. Though the sharp pains still came every so often. I winced many times, closing my eyes gently.

_Perhaps if I sleep…I will feel better. _

Though as I was finally dozing. The sound of the metal door opening, and scratching against the plain tile. Made my eyes open once more. Glazed with curiosity, expecting to see a nurse or perhaps a doctor even. But the odd man before me was not, by far, what I was expecting.

He was tall, and a bit too thin for his age I'm sure. Pale and dressed casually, though his hair was the wild color of deep fire. But still, that wasn't what made me stare for the long moment I did. It was his eyes, the color of envy. The were beautiful, holding what seemed sadness and concern. Though still the slight tint of amusement. Adding to that, he had what seemed like, black tear drops under each eye. He now tilted his head at my stare. Though my expression was curious, it soon became a glare. Sitting up once more against the cold back board of the small bed. Glaring still at the unknown man. I had no idea why I was glaring. But I was. He was taken aback by that, and I could tell by his expression, a glare wasn't on the agenda of my response to him. He smiled nervously after a few silent, and awkward moments.

" How are you feeling, Roxas?"

_He knew my name. How? _

" How do I look?"

" Like Hell. I'm sorry."

Taking a seat on the uncomfortable stool beside me now, he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping a more amused smile.

" Axel."

"Excuse me?"

I turned to him confused then.

" My name. It's Axel."

I nodded.

" Pleasure. Now, do you care to explain what's going now? Where's my family? My brother? And why are you here?"

Axel's expression fell as he looked at the ground. I glared after another silent minute passed between us.

" Where are they?"

He looked up now, sighing softly. His face holding sympathy, and sadness. The smile finally fading from his stunning eyes.

" Roxas…I'm sorry but…they died in the car accident."

My eyes stayed wide once again, mouth agape as the word hit me harder the truck had.

" No. That's impossible!"

He looked away again, green eyes staring through the window mindlessly.

" I'm sorry."

* * *

_Tis the first chapter. I guess, hmm...oh well. Yes, it's short, I'm sorry. Left it at a kinda clif hanger. Poor Roxy. Let's hope a shrink isn't necessary later on. And now I shall eat something! So please Review, if not, I don't know if I'll continue it. T.T So please and thank you. Yaoiness will come later on. Yay!_

_Edit: I changed it. Seperating the converstions as asked, heh. It just looks funny to me this way. Oh well_.


	2. A warm home

_Title- We Selfish Two_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters associated with it._

_Chapter two, enjoy! :3_

_Again, Roxas's POV._

* * *

Axel was now waiting for me outside of the room I had called home for the past month of my recovery. But even if it was only a month, three weeks, how ever many days or hours. It felt an eternity to me. And through that entire time, I felt empty. Alone, and most of all, scared. My family was dead, my parents, and my brother. I was truly, completely, alone. And so despite the truth being that those people, other than my twin brother, the people I called mother and father, weren't truly my parents. It felt as if they were.

You see, me and my twin, Sora, were adopted at a very young age. Staying with that couple until the age of fifteen now. Well, at least, I wasn't with them. So, despite it all, I had a family, a real one. But now, I didn't even have a fake one. So, to the law, I was once more an orphan. Though, this time, I didn't have the comfort and love of my little twin brother. Maybe that was the only thing that kept me sane. Because now I felt empty, and perhaps…insane. Though those feelings changed only maybe a week ago, when the man that had saved me, and stayed with me the entire time, Axel Fars, asked to be my legal guardian. It was weird. I was scared, I really didn't know this man at all, but I was also happy, a little, I had someone, but then the strongest feeling, I was…Confused.

**Flash Back Time. :3**

As usual, I sat there quietly on my small, plain hospital bed. Leaning back against the cold metal head board. The thin white sheets covering my bandaged and bruised skin. My expression was lifeless, again empty as I stared at the white wall across from me. Like I usually did. Well, at least when Axel wasn't there beside me, try to make random conversations. Though they usually ended with me going to sleep or an awkward silence eating at the small space between us. So, now, as he was gone for the moment, doing God knows what. I stared at the wall, in peace and quiet. Though not really looking at anything. Or even thinking anything either. But a times, I would think about my family. Though that usual hurt worse than the wounds that covered my small body.

Sighing as I heard the door open to Axel in the doorway. Holding one of his usual, annoyingly cheerful smiles. I ignored him for the most part. Not even bother to look at him actually. Though he didn't get the hint to go away, but instead took a seat at his stool beside me. Pulling a few pieces of paper from the hidden pocket in his coat. Holding them up triumphantly towards me. Again, I ignored. And again, he didn't notice the hint.

" Roxas, guess what?! I am now your legal foster parent! So, that means I'm your…dad?"

He laughed at his own words. But the small sentence caught my attention quickly, my head quickly snapped towards him, I feared getting whiplash at the sudden movement. My eyes wide as he continued to laugh.

" Nah. Don't call me that. I'm not that old, you know? Oh well. Your going to be living with me for a while after you get out of this hospital. Since you have no one else and well…."

He trailed off as I stared still agape. But soon, my mind clicked, and I snapped. And yes. Snapped is a very good word to describe it.

" Excuse me?! No way in Hell am I going with you, I barely know you! No! No! NO! This can't be legal! It can't be…can it?!"

My eyes stared wide as he only smiled childishly.

" Yep."

My head fell, feeling very weak now. I sighed heavily.

" Damn."

**End of Flash Back. :3**

Giving out the same heavy sigh I did then. The memory coming back quickly. I rubbed my temples gently. A head ache seemingly coming, and I knew the source right away. Shooting a glare at the annoying and childish man now at the door. Keeping an amused smile, as he had just spoken the to doctor moments ago.

" Okay kiddo. Ready to go? They say we can leave now. Got everything packed?"

I only glared in response, turning to shove a few things into my back pack. And standing straight, wincing at the still slight pain. And slinging the light fabric holder across my chest. Moving towards him, still hosting the glare that would put Hell to shame. My voice not too different either.

" Just get me the Hell outta here, and perhaps away from you."

I shoved passed him then. All I wanted was to be alone. Not with some childish adult I barely knew. Plus, I hated hospitals. They were too plain. And always seemed so empty and cold. Despite the often business. I grimaced as he moved close next to me in the elevator. Keeping the bright and cheery smile.

" Alright then. Home we go!"

I only groaned.

* * *

_Yes, I am awesome! I only uploaded the first chapter few hours ago. And here is the second. I'm going slow with the story. Explaining things. Tell me what you think, if you want me to go faster, or keep it slow. So, please Reveiw! Thank yous!_


	3. Maybe it was all just a dream

_Title- We Selfish Two_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters associated with it._

_My head hurts. Damn. Oh well._

_Roxas's POV. Enjoy._

* * *

Now standing in the middle of the small doorway of my new home. The only bag I had slung gently across my chest, holding few valuables then. Hand grasping the strap in annoyance, my expression perhaps showing that same feeling. As I stood there, my blue eyes scanned the small space slowly. Taking in every crappy detail to my mind. Yes, as I said, it was small. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room kitchen like thing. I guess. We were now currently located awfully close to the downtown, and bad, part of Hollow Bastion. I had once lived in the sunny Twilight Town. The sudden change in scenery, was not welcome. I was spoiled, I admit. And this place was not what I had in mind. And to make it worse. I was having to spend at least six months with a weird, immature, annoying stranger by the name of Axel Fars. And now, I am too, currently, Roxas Fars. Oh, the joy.

I barely knew anything about the man, except for the few needed details. He was twenty years old, lived, obviously, in Hollow Bastion. Working at a hotel farther from downtown. It seemed, he too didn't have any family. But, I didn't bother to ask.

At the moment, Axel was grabbing the groceries from the car, which as well, wasn't what I had expected.

_How was he allowed to foster me?_

I sighed, stepping into the Hell hole quietly. Moving into the tiny kitchen, and dropping my bag on the dark wood dinning table mindlessly. Taking a seat there as well, my arms immediately folding under my head as I rested. I was still weak, and cut up. Bandages covered half my body at the time. Giving out yet another deep breath as Axel walked in. His cheerfulness kill my obvious need to be emo for a moment. I peeked my head up slightly, looking at him curiously.

_Why was he being so quiet?_

I was suspicious. But thoughts soon interrupted.

" So, Roxy! What would you like to do first? Eat? Unpack? Or perhaps a tour? This place isn't as bad as it looks I assure you. Plus my friends here are actually really fun."

He laughed a bit. And I glared at the table in quiet response.

_Roxy? What the fuck? It makes me sound like a chick. Or a fag at the least. _

He didn't notice my silence as a bad thing.

_Dumbass._

But instead kept his smile. Walking towards what was probably my room.

"Alright then. I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you just unpack a bit, and take a nap. I'll make some dinner. "

He gestured towards the room then. I stood quickly and a bit clumsily. Walking with my backpack pretty much dragging against the flush white carpet. Walking into the small, and barely furnished room.

" Sleep well, Roxy!"

My response was slamming the door in his face. Sure the guy saved me in all. Help me out, took me in. But I was tired. Sick, emotional and physical. So his cheerfulness was not welcomed when all I wanted was to be alone. Or with my actual family. Which wasn't going to happen. Unless…

_No. No! NO! Suicide, bad, very bad!_

I shook the thoughts from my mind quickly. Throwing my bag to the ground, and throwing myself atop the twin bed carelessly. Bad idea. I winced, feeling the full blow of my still not completely healed wounds. Sighing, and turning on my side slowly. Only to curl up into a small ball. Oddly enough, I dozed into a dreamless sleep quickly. Though not as dreamless as I first thought.

Flames consumed my mind, my body. The fiery demons surrounded me silently. Though only to erupt into a fit of malice filled laughter seconds after. All cornered me, try to take me away as well. I could see them holding my poor family hostage. In a cage of fear and metal. The carnage of the crash holding them there against the flames. I tried to scream to them. Tried to run to them. But I was frozen there. On my knees crying heavily. Feeling the heat of the fire against me, the tears barely cooling the pain. I finally then screamed. The weak sound squeaking against the roar of laughter the fire made. I wasn't heard, I only kept crying, try to reach them. Trying to save, protect them. Screaming once more.

I jolted up in the bed. Sweat beaded my face and tears strained my cut cheeks. The stress had made a few cuts bleed again. Staining my shirt once more. Pulling my legs close to my chest now. Tears once more streaming down my already dirty cheeks. Ignoring the pain, the blood. I could only think back on what happened. And how the dream only made it seem worse as the seconds passed. I was alone, truly alone in that small, colorless room.

Until Axel stormed in, running to me. I couldn't seeing the great concern in his envy green eyes, my face now buried in my knees. But I could hear it in his soft cooing as he sat on the edge of the small bed. Arms wrapped around me. Trying so hard to comfort me. It helped. And again, I fell asleep. Too weak to not. And this time. Thankfully, it was a dreamless sleep.

_Why did he care so much? Or even bother?_

* * *

_We have now just witnessed the first of Roxas's many flash back dreams the will probably try to take away his sainity. And the first of Axel's really loving side. Yay! Well, I may update again today. That's how boring my life is. Oh well. Please review. It makes me very happy! Thank yous!_


	4. Oh so little answers

_Title- We selfish Two_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters associated with it._

_I had such horrible writers block at first. But then I just started typing. So, if it sucks. Oh well. I'll try harder next time. But anyways._

_Roxas's POv & a little bit of Axel's._

_Enjoy:3_

* * *

The nightmares continued. As the days passed, it had turned into two weeks of me pretty much just ignoring the man I called my guardian, Axel. He still took care of me though, comforting me during those same nightmares. Despite my constant rude nature towards the young man. He cared. And I still didn't know why, the question had nagged at me for the entire time I had stayed with him in that dingy apartment. 

_Why did he care? Why was I even here?_

Grunting as he left for work. His constant attempts at a decent conversation, or even the gentle hello. I didn't like the man. He was too happy for me during this time. Much too happy. Though I didn't care during the times he was soothing me back to sleep from the nightmares that stirred my dreamless sleep. Reawakening the haunting images of the crash. The emptiness in my heart. Tell you the truth, if anyone had asked, I couldn't have answered the simple question without skepticism.

_Why don't you like him?_

I shrugged. My hand grasping the small remote as I flipped through many channels. All uninteresting to me, though I didn't notice half of them. Finally just settling it on what appeared to be cartoons. I laid my still battered body on the couch quietly. Enjoying the peace as Axel was gone. Thinking again over the day. And why I was taken in by a stranger. Those I suppose, that was what happened when you got adopted or fostered. Of course you didn't know the person. Shrugging once more, I decided to ask Axel why he put it on himself to look after me. I was a kid, and he was a twenty year old bachelor. Wasn't he supposed to be out every night. Instead, he rarely did go out. Ever.

I sighed gently. Pulling myself up from the soft couch. And walking towards my room. It was still plain, and pretty empty. A simple twin bed in the center of the far wall, a dresser on the west wall. And a desk on the east with a simple wooden chair. An unneeded closet near my bed. I flopped on my bed slowly this time. Arms behind my head as I just stared up at the ceiling mindlessly. Not really tired, and really feeling up to another nightmare or such,

I soon heard the front door come open, and Axel's happy voice ringing through the small space.

" Roxy! I'm home!"

I sighed and groaned. Pushing off the bed gently and walking towards the kitchen. There he stood holding the mail silently. Obviously reading an important letter. His expression, for once, held no smile. And he was quiet. Obviously. I was surprised but happy. Taking a seat quietly as well at the table. Leaning back against the chair.

After the two weeks, I had gotten used to Axel's horrible cooking and the constant take-out. Not as bed as it seemed. I guess.

He looked up towards me now. Smiling happily, it seemed he hadn't noticed me enter until this moment.

" Hey, Roxy. How are ya feeling?"

I shrugged in response. And took it. Waving a small piece of paper towards me. The same letter he had been reading only moments ago.

" Seems like your social worker will be coming to visit in a week. Do you remember him?"

My eyes went wide at the statement. Groaning even more. And holding my head in my hands.

My social worker, and once my brother's. We had met him on many occasions. A bit before our adoption. And times afterwards. Xemnas. Though his personality was a polar opposite from Axel's cheerfulness. I still would have taken Axel over that creepy guy any day.

Groaning a bit more. I stood, heading once more for my room, a hopeful shield of them both. But as I reached the door out of the blinding white kitchen. I remembered the question I wanted to ask Axel. Sighing and turning towards the man now. Who, like before, was shuffling through the mail happily.

" Hey, Axel?"

"Hm?"

He was surprised then. Looking up from what seemed like junk. Obvious he was surprised I was talking. To him. And didn't involve the words 'get the fuck out'.

" I was just wondering…what possessed you to foster me?"

He thought about it for a moment. Ruffling through some more papers before speaking again.

" Well, it was my obligation. I saved you, and you and no one else. I couldn't just leave you there alone. I guess if you want to know what possessed me, it was either guilt or pity, I guess."

I stared wide eyes at him for a few long and staggering moments.

_So he didn't care…? Not surprising. I'm just an obligation. _

Sighing heavily. I turned towards my room. He was still looking at the coupons. Looking up happily as I exited.

"Good night, Roxas."

Again, I only groaned. Everything back to normal. It that was the word.

**Axel's POV.**

As Roxas left, seeming unsatisfied. I heard the soft, almost sad laugh escape my lips. Though unintentional. I too let out a heavy sigh. Dropping the mail, which, from the moment I picked it up, uninterested me. My green orbs turning to stare up at the stark white ceiling.

"Perhaps, if I said the truth. If I had told you it was 'love at first sight' that possessed me. The need to protect a complete stranger. Someone I didn't know. And would have never met for not the horrible tragedy. Though still held a great concern, and feeling of caring, or something to protect perhaps. Would you have smiled?"

* * *

_Ooooo. Yeah. Random. But still fit. So, there you have it. Chapter four. And me is proud. Showing some love. So haha. Yay, Axel! -cough- Alright then. Please review! Thank yous :3_


	5. The heart goes thump

_Title- We Selfish Two_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters associated with it. Or MCR._

_I really had barely any motivation at all. But oh well. I kinda like this chapter. _

_Roxas's POV_

_enjoy! :3_

* * *

And so, after yet another uneventful three days went by. Though Axel seemed a little weirder than usual. He barely looked at me, and didn't try so hard to start random conversations with me. But wait…

_Why am I complaining? That's a good thing. He's leaving me alone. That's good…Right?_

Anyways, despite that. He still decided to introduce his friends to me. Supposedly almost all of them live in the apartments we do as well. So, we were going to go out after Axel got off work. And now, that night has come.

The Friday night started normal, I guess. He said we were just going to see a movie with them. So I didn't have to dress up to much. Which was very good. Very good indeed. And again, he barely spoke to me. Oddly, it was getting on my…nerves? Oh well. So ignoring the oddities. I merely threw on a nice pair of ripped up jeans with some paint stains from when me and Sora _tried _to paint his room.

_Wow. I didn't cry. _

A simple MCR t-shirt and a few accessories here and there. Nothing special, just running my hand threw my hair a bit to untangle it. And following Axel out to the car. He was dressed casual as well. Jeans, a black button up shirt, with a white vest over it. He too had a few accessories here and there. His deep crimson hair was brush neatly, and spiked like normal. Though his expression seemed distant. Not that I remember, he started acting this way right after I asked why he was helping.

_Weird…Is it my fault…? Nah. _

The drive was quiet, and despite it not being to long. It felt like eternity in the thick silence. I was getting sick after only a few minutes. And decided to speak first.

" So, these friends. Are they…normal?"

He laughed loudly. Though it sounded a bit strained. I ignored that as it continued for only a few more seconds.

" I don't think that's too good of a word to use. But they're fun none the less."

He turned to me and smiled, giving a light wink. Oddly, I blushed, turning quickly to the window. Staring silently out at the darkening sky.

_What…The…FUCK?! I just blushed, bad. I don't blush. Okay, okay…deep breath…deep breath. _

Did just as I thought exhaling and inhaling deeply until I felt the heat on my pale cheeks disappear. Sighing now. Before I could even really notice. We were pulling up to a large theater. I hadn't been to the movies in a while. So, yeah. I was excited. But I then noticed a group of guys standing near the entrance. A few were sitting. While one seemed to be jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. Though I wasn't sure. Perhaps that was a girl? Sighing again, I just knew I would get at least one head ache that night. Or worse.

I didn't take long for us to park and head towards the small group of very odd looking people. My eyes widened as I finally got a good look at them. And yes, the one jumping up and down…was not a girl. But an odd blond boy, who's hair looked like some kind of bad mullet. And he stilled continued to jump up and down. Still not noticing us yet. Another was a bit taller, he too had blond hair, though it was longer. And he kept it down, his expression seeming serious and calculating. I figured, he was the sane one in the group. Or hoped there was one. He was standing beside another guy, who was sitting. He had violet colored hair, it was long, bit not that long. Spiked a bit in the back, and covering up his right eye.

_Emo much? _

Then there was an older looking guy. He had blond hair as well. Except platinum.

_Dear gawd. What is with these people and blond?_

His was very short though, trimmed nicely, just like the goatee he had as well. He seemed bored, and like me, probably didn't want to be there.

They didn't seem normal. I won't lie to you. But, the one jumping up and down, scared me the most.

To make matters worse, as we walked up. All eyes turned to us, the last being the giddy school girl. His eyes widened though as the others waved half-heartedly.

The long bland spoke first.

" Hello, Axel. Is this the kid?"

" Hey."

The emo guy really looked like did not want to be there. And weirdest of all, none were effected by the giddy guy's crap.

And then it happened. Before I knew it, I was slammed to the hard ground by a…hug? I have no fucking clue. All I knew was that someone was on top of me. And as soon as I looked, after wincing terribly in pain. Remember, I'm still wounded. I saw it was the school girl like guy. His smile was so wide, I was afraid his face might rip. Eyes wide in joy as he still hugged me to the ground.

" Oh…My…Gawd! He is so cute, Axey!"

He still hugged me.

_Someone… anyone…help?!_

"Demyx! Get off him! He is still hurt."

I saw Axel running up to where we were, try to pull…Demyx? Off of me. But, with no avail.

I winced a bit more. And then something else happened. By far, it was worse. Much…worse.

As Axel tried to pull they guy off me, the others on the side laughing their asses off. Axel accidentally pushed instead of pulled. And, with my luck, the guys face was to mine. And then there you have it folks. One thing that should not happen to, a STRAIGHT I tell you, guy like me.

The Demyx guy's lips collided with mine.

And there died, my first kiss.

_Ow…my head hurts…_

* * *

_OH MY GAWD! DEM-DEM! -glomp- But yes. Heh. It makes me sad he made his entrance in chapter **FIVE**. Oh well. He will deffinetly be in the story more after this though. I mean really. How could he not. And yeah. I know. I chose odd Orginization XIII members for the friends. But I just love those guys. I may add Xigbar or Marly later on. Gotta love them too. So, there is chapter five. Hope you enjoyed. And I will try to update as soon a possible. But I started school, so yeah. Please review! Thank yous!_


End file.
